Hitting Rock Bottomand Other Favored Positions
by Kiseki Leave
Summary: Après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago Malfoy, son père et Severus Rogue désormais la propriété du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Ils doivent tout les trois s'adapter à leur nouvelle vie. Avertissements à l'intérieur. Le rating M est amplement mériter pour cette histoire. TRAD.
1. AVERTISSEMENTS

A LIRE !

* * *

Bonjour

Voici une traduction de Lori94 faite avec son autorisation.

Je voulais tout poster d'un coup mais après réflexion, j'ai décidé de poster un petit avant goût de cette histoire. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'elle pourrait choquer quelque personne. Mais vraiment. C'est un raiting M et il n'est pas là pour faire joli.

Mais sinon je ne posterais pas cette histoire comme une fiction avec des chapitres. Je mettrais simplement à jour la publication une fois la traduction terminée et corrigée par béta que je remercie. Et c'est toujours la même, la seule l'unique The Great Victoria Grant qui doit déjà me supporter avec Un Ange Blessé.

Tout d'abord il s'agit d'une histoire avec des relations entre homme donc si ça ne vous intéresse pas faite demi-tour dès maintenant.

Ensuite, quelques avertissements concernant cet OS.

- RELATION MAITRE/ESCLAVE donc D/S

-TREESOME

Qu'est ce que je pourrais dire d'autre ? Ah oui, disons simplement que la relation Dominant/ soumis entre Harry et Drago fait que les personnages sont un petit peu OOC. Je pense que le seul qui ne soit pas trop différent du personnage du livre soit Lucius et encore.

Voilà vous êtes prévenus.

Donc bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des review sauf si ils sont caractère homophobe. En dehors de ça, elles sont les bienvenues.


	2. OS

**Hitting Rock Bottom...and Other Favored Positions**

De sa place sur le banc dans la salle d'audience, Harry entendit les paroles résonner dans la chambre du Magenmagot.

« Les Sorciers et Sorcières du Magenmagot placent les trois anciens Mangemorts Severus Rogue, Lucius Malfoy et Draco Malfoy sous la garde de notre Sauveur. Vous êtes dès cet instant les esclaves liés à Harry Potter. » Annonça le Ministre Kingsley en agitant sa baguette au-dessus de leurs têtes.

«Vos biens sont à lui autant que vous l'êtes. »

Des colliers en métal argenté se formèrent autour de leur gorge sur lesquels on pouvait lire : **propriété de HP**.

« Ce collier restreint votre magie et vos déplacements au domicile de Mr Potter. Vous resterez dans la maison. Ils vous empêcheront de sortir sauf si vous en avez l'autorisation. Le collier que j'ai posé sur votre cou fera en sorte que vous vous adaptiez à tous les ordres que votre maître vous donnera, poursuivit le ministre.

« Il permettra également de vous garder calmes et dociles et aidera à vous punir si vous lui désobéissez. »

Harry était trop occupé à signer les papiers pour remarquer sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, qui protestait contre la notion dépassée de l'esclavage. Non pas qu'il s'en souciait, il avait voulu venir en aide à Rogue et aux Malfoy depuis longtemps ... Narcissa Malfoy était depuis tombée malade et était morte en attendant son procès. Il sentait qu'il lui devait quelque chose pour l'avoir aidé dans la forêt interdite. Comme il ne pouvait plus l'aider, cela permettrait de régler cette dette, tout en lui permettant de garder l'avantage sur eux.

~ OOO ~

Après qu'Harry ait prit possession de ses trois esclaves, il se demanda lequel pourrait lui poser le plus de problèmes. Une fois arrivé à son domicile, 12, square Grimmaurd, il les conduit dans le salon où il s'installa dans un fauteuil et les fit s'agenouiller devant lui.

Rogue semblait nerveux quand il leva les yeux vers Harry. Les Malfoy restaient proches l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils attendaient de voir ce que Harry avait à dire.

« Je vais vous expliquer comment tout ça va fonctionner et vous allez bien écouter en silence. Une fois que j'aurais fini de parler, je vous permettrai de poser toutes les questions que vous pourriez avoir ... leur dit-il. Vous avez compris? »

Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête, mais restaient méfiants.

« Tout à l'heure, alors que nous étions au Ministère, je ne pouvais pas dire ce que je voulais, alors voilà. » Harry prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler.

« Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas demandé tout ça, j'ai toujours détesté la célébrité et les traitements spéciaux. Personne ne m'a jamais demandé si j'ai voulu tout cela et il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire pour l'arrêter. Quand vous êtes tous passés en jugement, j'ai pensé que ceci serait ma chance de faire quelque chose de bien avec mon pouvoir et ma gloire. J'ai parlé pour chacun de vous à vos procès et je n'ai aucune intention de vous faire du mal. »

Les nouveaux membres de la famille d'Harry perdirent une petite quantité de la tension qui semblait peser sur eux.

« Malheureusement, comme vous le savez déjà, le Magenmagot a décidé que, plutôt que de vous laisser libres, ils vous donneraient à moi comme esclaves. Lucius et Drago... Je suis tellement désolé pour votre perte… » Harry grimaça.

«Je souhaiterais pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais il n'y a pas de possibilité. Vous m'appartenez pour le reste de votre vie ou jusqu'à ce qu'ils jugent bon de vous libérer... La seule bonne chose dans tout ça, c'est que je peux être aussi dur que je le voudrai, ou pas. J'ai une totale autonomie dans mes décisions vous concernant et je ne peux qu'espérer que Narcissa comprenne mes raisons pour ne pas lutter contre ça. »

Draco et son père échangèrent un regard.

« Quels sont vos plans pour nous alors, Potter? » demanda doucement Lucius.

« Tout d'abord, j'utiliserai vos prénoms, pas vos patronymes. Vous devrez faire la même chose la plupart du temps et j'espère que cela va nous aider à nous entendre, » commença Harry. « J'ai quelques idées pour vous garder tous occupés alors écoutez-moi. Severus, j'attends de vous plus que les autres. Vous étiez un espion pour le côté de la Lumière durant la guerre et vous avez continué à nous aider après le retour de Voldemort. Votre devrez brasser toutes les potions pour le ménage. En dehors de cela, j'ai l'intention de vous laisser tranquille. »

Severus hocha la tête sans faire de commentaire.

En ce qui concerne l'aîné Malfoy, Harry regarda sa tête baissée.

« Lucius, vous m'aiderez à gérer mes elfes, sans en abuser et me conseillerez en matière de finances, parce que j'ai une assez grande fortune pour la placer sur le marché et je voudrais la voir grandir. »

L'homme blond âgé pris un air surpris, mais hocha la tête imitant Severus.

« Toi ...» dit Harry se plaçant en face du jeune blond et lui ordonnant de se lever. Le brun avait des plans pour ce beau garçon et il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas « non » pour réponse.

Draco se leva bien qu'il était très anxieux de savoir quel usage Potter pourrait bien lui attribuer. Il garda les yeux fixés sur le sol pour montrer qu'il ne contesterait pas l'autorité que Potter avait sur lui.

Harry plaça deux doigts sous le menton de Draco et lui releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Mon beau Draco... dit-il en caressant la joue du blond, puis ses cheveux platines. « Si tu acceptes cela, tes fonctions seront beaucoup plus personnelles que les leurs. Je convoite ton corps depuis un temps assez long, et maintenant que tu es mon esclave ... »

Le visage pâle de Draco se colora joliment. « Donc, vous n'avez pas besoin de mon accord... »

Harry soupira. « Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire... Mais je le veux parce que tes fonctions feront que tu seras très proche de moi, tu devras même partager ma chambre. Comprends-tu ce que cela signifie ? » demanda Harry en transformant la tenue de prison en un boxer de soie verte avec des décorations argentés et une robe assortie.

Draco regarda son père et son ancien mentor avant de suivre leur exemple d'obéissance et acquiesça silencieusement avec un hochement de tête.

« Tu acceptes ? Je te promets que je ne te violerai pas si tu dis non. » Harry posa une main sur son cœur.

Le blond soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Quelles autres tâches lui seraient données s'il refusait? Potter lui offrait une vie avec du sexe et de l'affection, et même si le mariage était interdit, peut-être son maître finirait par l'aimer.

« Oui, j'accepte d'être votre compagnon sexuel.

Harry sourit et tira Draco pour un léger baiser.

- Tu ne regretteras pas ton choix, mon Dragon. Draco se figea au surnom.

- Seuls mes parents m'appellent ainsi.

- Et moi aussi maintenant, sourit Harry. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Pas pour le moment, Potter, répondit doucement Draco, les yeux dans le vague, commençant à comprendre son destin.

- Severus et Lucius, vous m'appellerez « Harry » à moins que je ne vous en donne l'ordre dans quel cas vous m'appellerez « Maître ». Draco, toi, tu ne t'adresseras à moi qu'en m'appelant « Maître », dit rapidement Harry, dépossédant Draco de son dernier rempart en lui retirant le droit de le nommer par son nom de famille. Compris?

Les esclaves hochèrent la tête.

- Lucius, des questions ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, Harry. Soupira Lucius.

- Severus? Demanda Harry.

- J'en ai une, en fait, lui dit Severus calmement. Lucius et moi sommes peut-être vieux, mais nous sommes encore sexuellement actifs. Pourquoi avez-vous décidé que seul Draco vous servirait de cette façon?

Harry eut le souffle coupé.

- Tu plaisantes? Severus roula des yeux.

- M'avez-vous déjà vu plaisanter?

- Eh bien, c'est vrai, je suppose. Harry haussa les épaules. Mais ... as-tu vraiment envie d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi?

- Je pense qu'il pourrait être plutôt agréable de partager un lit avec un homme de votre jeunesse et plein de passion ... Harry. » avoua l'homme aux cheveux sombres.

Harry agita sa baguette vers les robes de Severus et elles devinrent un boxer de soie noire avec des arabesques argentées et une robe assortie. Harry inspecta le corps devant lui. Il passa ses doigts sur la poitrine de l'homme.

« Eh bien, tu es en forme ... mais je n'ai tout simplement jamais pensé à toi de cette façon. » Il se pencha et embrassa l'homme aux cheveux sombres profondément. Sentant Severus répondre avec empressement, Harry décida de prendre en considération les paroles de l'homme.

« J'ai maintenant toi et Draco pour me servir sexuellement ».

« Puis-je avoir Lucius comme partenaire de lit, Harry ? demanda doucement Severus. « Pour les moments où vous êtes seul avec Draco... »

Lucius se raidit.

« Je te demande pardon! C'est terriblement autoritaire de ta part de demander cela sans m'en parler.

- Tu es un esclave, Lucius. Tu ne peux pas donner ton consentement cependant ton Maître le peut, sourit Severus.

- Severus, il n'est pas ton esclave. C'est le mien ... sourit Harry à ses esclaves. Alors, Lucius, je vais te laisser décider si tu répondras au souhait de Severus.

- Merci, Harry, dit le blond avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

- Comme te l'as souligné, Severus, tu as toujours des besoins sexuels, il y aura donc des moments où je demanderai que toi et Draco me serviez ensemble. As-tu un problème avec ça? demanda Harry en laissant courir ses mains sur les pectoraux de Severus.

Les yeux du vieil homme errèrent sur le corps du jeune blond durant quelques secondes.

« Non, Harry.

- Draco, as-tu un problème avec le fait que Severus se joigne à nous? demanda doucement Harry en caressant les cheveux du blond.

Draco rougit encore.

- Non, Pot…Maître ... mais il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, mon dragon? sourit Harry, tirant le blond à lui pour lui donner un baiser.

Draco céda au baiser avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Je suis vierge. »

Les yeux d'Harry brillaient quand il tira son esclave plus près.

« Mon beau dragon je n'aurais jamais imaginé un tel cadeau. Ta première fois sera une célébration. Je vais te faire l'amour doucement. Nous allons tellement nous amuser. Même si après je me marie pour fonder une famille, tu seras toujours là pour mon plaisir.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas que je n'ai pas d'expérience ? interrogea Draco avec étonnement.

- Draco, ton manque d'expérience est plutôt une bonne chose. Je vais en profiter pour jouer à l'enseignant... répondit Harry qui sourit à son esclave.

- Vous savez, P…Maître... Draco se mordit la lèvre. Vous n'aurez pas à vous marier avec quelqu'un si vous ne le voulez pas et que c'est seulement pour avoir des enfants.

- Que veux-tu dire? demanda Harry, ses sourcils se fronçant.

Le blond regarda son père rapidement avant de prendre une profonde respiration et de répondre.

- Quand viendra le temps ou vous souhaiterez avoir des enfants ... Je pourrais les porter.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Severus peut préparer une potion contraceptive et nous la prendrons tous les trois puisque nous allons tous avoir des relations sexuelles, explique Drago. Ensuite, lorsque vous souhaiterez avoir un enfant, je peux arrêter de prendre cette potion et la remplacer par une potion de fertilité. À ce moment-là, vous devrez simplement interdire à Severus l'accès à mon corps jusqu'à ce que je tombe enceint.

- Donc, ça n'a pas d'importance le nombre de fois ou je te partage avec Severus? ricana Harry.

Draco rougit et secoua la tête.

- J'apprécie Drago, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ta première fois ne sera qu'avec moi. Murmura Harry. Venez, Je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

Les hommes le suivirent dans le couloir et l'escalier.

- Ici, ce sera la chambre de Severus et Lucius, leur dit Harry. Vous avez votre propre salle de bain, entièrement équipée avec un lavabo et des toilettes ainsi qu'une douche et une baignoire.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle et sentirent un frisson les parcourir en passant le seuil de la porte.

- Vous devez être dans votre chambre avant onze heures tous les soirs sauf si je vous donne un autre ordre. Les colliers vibreront légèrement pour vous avertir lorsque l'heure approchera. Bien sur, ils prendront en compte la distance qui vous sépare de la pièce, les informa Harry. Lucius, veux-tu des vêtements similaires à ceux de Severus et Draco?

- Ils ne me semblent plutôt confortables. Si j'accepte, cela voudra-t-il dire que je suis un de vos esclaves sexuels?

- Non. Même si tu es plutôt agréable à regarder, mon intérêt se porte sur ton fils, pas sur toi. Mais tu peux toujours partager la couche de Severus si tu le souhaites. Et tes propos me laisse penser que c'est le cas.

Lucius soupira et hocha la tête. D'un coup de baguette, Harry changea sa robe de prisonnier en boxer argenté avec des motifs noirs et une robe assortie.

-Severus, dit Harry quand il eut fini. J'exige de voir certains de tes rapports sexuels avec Lucius. Que ce soit en personne ou par l'intermédiaire d'une pensine.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je déciderais au cas par cas. Severus sourit quand il tira son colocataire vers le lit. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si cette première sera via la pensine... Maître."

- Pas du tout, mais Severus... utilisez un sort de protection jusqu'à ce que tu ais fait la potion. »

Harry sourit avant de prendre la main de Draco et le mena à l'étage suivant.

~ OOO ~

Le blond regarda autour de lui avec étonnement.

« C'est votre chambre, Maître?

Les murs de couleur crème agrandissaient la pièce. Les rideaux étaient rouges alors que le tapis était d'un vert luxuriant. Le lit était fait de draps de soie verte et d'un édredon de velours rouge sur lesquel étaient posés des oreillers de couleur argenté qui semblaient doux et moelleux. Les rideaux de soie de couleurs assorties voletaient autour du lit.

« Non mon tout beau, c'est notre chambre, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Draco, provoquant un frisson au blond. Si je suis à la maison, tu devras rester à mes côtés, sinon tu ne pourras pas quitter cette pièce. Les elfes t'apporteront de la nourriture ou des livres de la bibliothèque si tu leur en demande. »

Les yeux de Draco se fermèrent.

« Je comprends... Maître.

Harry sourit.

- Bien. Ce soir, nous allons dormir et demain tu commenceras ton service... à moins que tu ne souhaites commencer dès maintenant ...?

- Comment pourrais-je vous servir si vous souhaitez le faire en grande pompe ? Demanda Draco.

- Je pourrais te toucher. Caresser ton corps et te donner énormément de plaisir. Tu me remercieras avec une pipe puis tu dormiras dans mes bras. Demain arrivera bien assez vite pour que tu t'abandonnes complètement. dit doucement Harry.

- Ça ne vous ennuie vraiment pas de devoir tout m'apprendre? demanda Draco d'une petite voix.

- Enlèves tes vêtements, mon tout beau. Ordonna Harry. Puis tu te coucheras face contre le lit et je vais te montrer à quel point ça ne me dérange pas. »

Draco frissonna, puis fit ce qui lui était demandé. Son jeune corps svelte scintillait dans la lumière sous le regard d'Harry.

Le brun se lécha les lèvres en pensant aux différents plaisirs que son esclave allait lui apporter. Il voulait utiliser des jouets ainsi que ses mains, sa bouche et son sexe. Pour sa premières fois, il n'utiliserait que ses mains et sa bouche. Harry ne parla pas alors qu'il s'installait à cheval sur les jambes de Draco. Il utilisa ses mains pour masser le dos du blond avant de commencer à l'embrasser et lécher le corps musclé qui se trouvait sous lui.

Draco se mit à gémir et geindre au toucher d'Harry.

« Mets-toi sur tes mains et tes genoux, mon petit dragon, dit Harry, embrassant le haut de la raie des fesses de Draco.

Draco obéit, se mettant dans sa nouvelle position et sursauta en sentant le souffle chaud d'Harry qui laissait trainer sa langue pour le goûter. Le garçon blond gémit quand Harry tira ses deux globes doux et crémeux et passa un doigt sur son ouverture.

- Ceci est à moi, Draco. dit doucement Harry. Si quelqu'un, y compris Severus, te pénètre sans ma permission, tu seras puni, dit-il à son esclave avant de lécher à nouveau la zone sensible. Maintenant, je vais t'étirer avec mes doigts et, quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, je placerai quelque chose ici pour te garder ouvert pour demain. »

Le brun plongea deux doigts dans un pot de crème lubrifiante que Draco n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à maintenant. Le blond ferma les yeux quand il sentit une sensation de fraîcheur suivie d'une intrusion de son trou jusqu'ici inviolé.

Harry commença à rentrer et sortir ses doigts du corps de Draco suivant la musique de ses gémissements. Il fit plusieurs mouvements de cuisseau avant d'ajouter un troisième doigt, puis un quatrième. Il ne chercha pas à trouver le nœud secret à l'intérieur de son esclave qui lui donnerait un plaisir intense mais quand il le frôla par inadvertance, Draco cria le nom de Merlin. Harry se contenta de sourire et apaisa son jeune et doux amant vierge. Il lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de sa prostate et du plaisir qu'elle apporterait dans sa vie d'esclave sexuelle. Quand il eut fini son explication, Harry attira un jouet de sa commode spéciale. Il avait la forme d'un pique comme sur les jeux de carte moldu.

« Il s'agit d'un bouchon, Dragon. Vous devrez le maintenir en place jusqu'à ce que je le sorte, dit Harry en mettant du lubrifiant sur le jouet et la plaça dans le trou de Draco. Il y est, comment te sens-tu? Draco souffla légèrement.

- C'est étrange... mais pas désagréable... Maître. Harry sourit.

- Parfait. Maintenant, je veux que tu te mettes sur le dos.

Après que Drago est obéit, Harry pris la bite du blond dans sa bouche. Il la suça tandis que Draco se débattait sous lui criant sous le choc et de plaisir. Harry s'arrêta pour respirer un peu d'air.

« Dragon, je te donne la permission de venir lorsque tu en ressentiras le besoin. Je t'apprendrai à venir sur commande plus tard, dit-il avant de reprendre ses occupations avec le sexe du blond. Harry commença par le lécher sur les côtés, puis il tira le prépuce vers l'arrière pour révéler la tête qu'il prit en bouche aspirant légèrement. Les mains de Draco se serraient sur les draps pendant qu'il gémissait. Harry enleva sa langue du prépuce, le glissant légèrement sous la peau avant de tourner autour comme il le ferait avec une sucette.

« Je vous en prie, Maître! Je ne peux pas… Je vais… je vais venir! » cria le blond.

Harry repris la totalité de la queue de Draco dans sa bouche et caressa la chair sensible. Harry sentit les signes que Draco se rapprochait de son orgasme. Il détendit sa mâchoire et avala chaque goutte de sperme de son esclave.

« Je m'attends que tu apprennes à faire la même chose. Je sais que tu ne sauras pas comment faire ce soir. À moins que tu aies menti sur ta virginité ou que tu aies tout simplement un talent naturel pour sucer les bites. Peut-être que Severus peut t'aider à apprendre ... Je lui demanderai. »

« Si quelqu'un me dit comment faire... Je suis un élève qui apprend vite, Maître, lui dit Draco doucement.

Harry sourit en rapprochant le blond de lui.

- Bien. Pour l'instant, agenouilles-toi à côté du lit.

Draco se glissa tranquillement dans la position demandé Harry se tenant face à lui.

- Mon bel esclave vierge, ouvre ta bouche et prends ma bite.

Harry sentit le souffle de Draco quand il se pencha pour saisir le sexe d'Harry. Le brun sourit et caressa les cheveux de Draco alors que le blond le prenait en bouche commençant à sucer sa queue.

- Utilises ta main pour masser mes couilles, Dragon, commanda-t-il, avant de gémir quand il sentit le toucher léger. Plus fort, Draco, ça me chatouille.

Draco eu l'idée de chantonner tout en déplaçant sa bouche de haut en bas sur le sexe d'Harry. Ses mains jouaient avec ses boules tandis que son maître gémissait au-dessus de lui. Harry essaya d'éloigner la tête de Draco quand il vient, mais Draco tint bon. Il avala la plupart du liquide salé, mais laissa échapper quelques gouttes qui coulèrent le long de son cou.

- Draco, mon doux Draco, tu n'avais pas à faire ça, murmura Harry, tirant le blond à ses pieds avant de lécher les traces de sperme sur la gorge gracieuse du blond.

Draco apprécia l'attention de son maître et rougissant, admis:

- Je le voulais ... Maître.

- Je suis content, murmura le brun, puis il l'embrassa en le réinstallant sur le lit.

- Demain, je te ferais mien mais pour l'instant repose-toi, mon dragon. Harry câlina le blond jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

~ OOO ~

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla seul. Il se leva et marcha un peu. Apercevant un miroir doré, il se tourna vers lui. Il était nu et ses cheveux étaient assez longs pour atteindre ses hanches. Il passa ses doigts à travers les fins fils d'or, s'émerveillant. Voyant une magnifique commode dans le coin de la pièce, il ouvrit le tiroir du haut et y trouva une brosse, un sèche-cheveux. Il s'installa donc pour coiffer ses cheveux en une tresse pour se rendre présentable pour son maître. Quand il eut fini, il remarqua soudainement une robe de satin blanc et boxer au pied du lit avec une note à côté. Il se glissa dans le boxer et enfila la robe avant d'ouvrir le parchemin plié.

« Draco mets la robe et rejoints-moi dans la salle à manger quand tu seras réveillé. Ton Maître »

Draco laissa la note sur le sol et se hâta d'obéir. Quand il arriva au pied de l'escalier, il entendit des plats en train d'être préparés et se dirigea dans cette direction. Il se tenait à la porte pendant un moment quand Harry l'aperçut.

« Draco, viens me rejoindre. Dit-il en tapotant sa cuisse.

Draco se dirigea vers son maître et s'assit sur ses genoux.

- Le petit-déjeuner se compose de fruits et de yaourt avec du pain et du fromage, lui dit Harry en tenant une fraise rouge vif qui avait été trempée dans la crème.

Draco mordit dedans et frissonna, le jus coulant sur sa gorge.

Harry lécha et lui chuchota à l'oreille du blond :

- Pour le déjeuner, je vais te nourrir de viandes, de fromages et de pâtisseries ainsi que de crevettes et de homard.

Draco gémit quand Harry le nourri à la main avec un morceau de fromage sur du pain.

- Le dîner sera léger. Peut-être que je vais demander aux elfes du poisson. Harry sourit affectueusement et lui tendit un raisin. On mangera notre dessert à l'étage où je vais étaler du chocolat sur certaines parties de ton corps pour le lécher. Il y aura également des baies et du fromage.

- Merlin... murmura Draco dans la crainte du regard d'Harry qui lui dévoilait toute son envie.

- Non, Draco... Merlin n'est pas ici. Je suis Harry. Harry rit de sa propre blague. Entre les repas, aujourd'hui, tu vas m'accompagner pour parler avec ton père et Severus. Tu t'agenouilleras en silence à mes pieds pendant que je travaillerai.

Draco hocha la tête.

- Oui, Maître.

Harry continua à nourrir son esclave favori jusqu'à ce que Draco lui dise qu'il était plein.

- Je veux te mettre une laisse. Me laisseras-tu faire?

Draco gémit et baissa la tête.

- Si c'est votre souhait, Maître.

Harry agita sa baguette sur le collier où une boucle se forma. Il sourit et appela un jouet de la commode de leur chambre. Il vient rapidement et atterrit doucement dans la main du brun. Draco entendit un petit clic dans sa nuque et sentit un léger poids sur son collier. Il rougit quand il réalisa qu'il était tenu en laisse tel un animal.

- J'aime beaucoup ça, Dragon. Je vais profiter de t'avoir pour esclave.

- Je suis content, Maître. Dit Draco calmement.

- Tu peux marcher devant moi. Va à la porte de la chambre de Severus et Lucius. Frappe si elle est fermée, ordonna Harry à son animal de compagnie en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. »

* * *

Alors?

Juste pour prévenir que par la suite il y aura un lemon et un treesome.

A pluche!

La traduction de la suite est en cour et devrais être fini pour le week end prochain.


	3. Suite OS

Salut!

Donc voilà la suite. Je sais je suis en retard j'avais dit la semaine dernière mais j'ai été kidnapper par une amie pour la semaine. Bref du coup ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire. Je devrais pouvoir la poster la semaine prochaine.

Autre chose, je n'ai pas encore eu de retour de ma béta pour la correction donc je vous le poste sans et dès que j'ai la version sans faute je la remplacerais.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La porte était fermée quand ils arrivèrent, Draco frappa donc. Lucius ouvrit et recula pour que le maître de la maison puisse entrer.

Harry marcha d'un sur et s'installa sur une chaise. Il donna un petit coup vers le bas sur la laisse de Draco pour lui signalé que le blond devait s'agenouiller à ses pieds. Draco n'hésita pas et ne dit rien. «Severus, je veux que tu commences le brassage de la potion aujourd'hui. Je te donne accès au laboratoire de potion et au stock d'ingrédients. Tu peux prendre un de mes elfes de maison afin qu'il te ramène de chez toi tout ce qu'il te faut." ordonna Harry. «Je veux que vous commenciez à prendre la potion contraceptive ce soir au dîner."

«Oui, Maître," acquiesça Severus.

Harry se tourna vers le blond aîné.

"Lucius, je possède maintenant tous les elfes que tu possédais en plus de ceux que j'avais déjà avant. Nous aurons besoin de connaitre tous leurs noms et de décider lesquels seront utilisés dans la maison et quelles seront leurs fonctions."

«Maître, j'ai également des elfes. Si vous êtes d'accord, je pourrais appeler l'un d'eux et avoir mon matériels ici dans l'instant", déclara Severus, fixant la forme de Draco à genoux. «Il est beau comme ça, Harry."

"N'est-ce pas?" Harry sourit tout en faisant courir ses doigts le long de la tresse platine de l'esclave. "Après son dépucelage, je te demanderais de m'aider à lui apprendre certaines choses."

"Oh?" s'intéressa Severus.

"Je te dirais tout ça plus tard. Pour tes elfes, appelé l'un d'eux ici", exigea Harry.

Severus ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son ancienne maison. «Bonny».

Un bruit de transplanage retentit et Harry sourit. Il regarda Severus "Bonjour, Bonny. Je suis Harry Potter. Votre Maître est maintenant mon esclave et ses biens m'appartiennent, y compris vous et les autres elfes, d'accord. Comment ce nomme ta maison Severus."

" Spinner's End, Maître."

«C'est un nom original pour une maison», commenta Harry. «Bonny, je veux que toi et les autres elfes apportiez l'ensemble du matériel de potions de Severus. Il y a une salle au sous-sol prévue pour cela. Une fois cela fait, je veux que vous vous présentiez à Lucius."

"Bonny obéit, Maître!" La petite créature s'inclina et transplana.

Lucius demanda une plume, de l'encre et du parchemin afin qu'il puisse remplir son objectif, tandis que Severus demandais à être conduit à son laboratoire.

Après qu'ils aient escortés Severus, Harry emmena Draco faire un tour de la maison pour le familiariser avec sa nouvelle résidence. Draco aima tout de suite la bibliothèque, il erra pendant un certain temps avant de présenter à Harry un livre sur le sexe tantrique magique et demanda à le prendre dans leur chambre. Harry sourit à son adorable esclave blond et permis à Draco de monter le livre à l'étage.

~ OOO ~

Une fois le livre posé sur la table de chevet, Harry s'assit sur le banc de la coiffeuse et attira le blond sur ses genoux.

"J'aime tes cheveux longs Draco. Je te laisserais les couper de temps en temps à partir de maintenant, mais il faudra qu'il reste assez longs pour que tu puisses les tresser comme maintenant, ma beauté."

Harry s'empara de la tresse à la base du crâne de Draco et l'entraina dans un baiser, le dominant.

Draco haletait quand le baiser cessa.

"Si c'est ce que désir mon Maître.» Il savait que s'il était doux et obéissant, Harry serait gentil avec lui. Outre cela, il aimait la façon dont le brun le traitait et ferait de son mieux pour que cela continu.

"Tu es gentil, mon Dragon,» dit Harry avec un doux sourire. «Je ne peux presque pas attendre de voir la salope que tu deviendra quand je te ferais découvrir le sexe."

Draco n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences d'être déflorée. Il avait entendu dire que c'était possible de devenir accro au sexe. Il se demandait si cela allait lui arriver.

"Je me demande si tu me supplieras pour du sexe chaque fois que nous nous retrouverons seuls ... Je me demande si tu te branleras lorsque je ne serais pas ici et si tu aimeras la fessée que je t'administrerais lorsque je te surprendrais... " sourit Harry.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent à la pensée de la main d'Harry ou même quelque outil exerçant une pression sur sa chair douce. Il senti le rouge se répandre sur ses joues.

Le sourire d'Harry se figea sur son visage. "Tu aimes cette idée n'est-ce pas, ma chérie!"

Draco hocha la tête.

"Mais seul les mauvais garçons sont fessés. As-tu été mauvais mon dragon?" demanda Harry fronçant les sourcils.

Draco voulait sentir la main d'Harry sur son cul.

«Je vous ai fait attendre."

Les sourcils d'Harry se levèrent. "Quoi?"

"Ce matin. Votre note disait que je devais vous rejoindre dès que je me réveillerais." Murmura Draco. «J'étais déjà réveiller depuis un petit moment lorsque j'ai vu votre note."

Harry sourit et ramassa une brosse.

Draco eut le souffle coupé. "S'il vous plaît, Maître, pas votre main, Maître, juste cette première fois, s'il vous plaît"

Harry baissa la brosse. «Je vais te proposer un compromis, Dragon, mais juste pour cette fois ... tu auras dix coups, j'utiliserai ma main pour tous, sauf les deux derniers. Ceux-ci seront avec le plat de la brosse."

Draco gémit, mais accepta.

"Retires ta robe et ton boxeur, et vient t'allonger à plat ventre sur mes genoux, Dragon». Harry le suivit des yeux et attendit que le corps nu de Draco soit posé sur ses genoux. Dès que son cul fut dans la bonne position, Harry commença. «Tu dois compter, Dragon ..." Sa main caressa les globes blancs crémeux avant le début.

Draco sentit la main de Harry se levée en l'air et pensais qu'il était prêt à compter les coups, mais quand sa fesse gauche brûla au contact, tout ce qu'il put faire fut de couiner.

"Je dis à comptes ...» lui dit Harry sévèrement.

"Un, Maitre. » souffla le blond doucement.

"Bon garçon, Draco." Harry leva à nouveau sa main et la laissa tomber.

Draco eut le souffle coupé. "Deux, Maître."

Il compta chaque coup jusqu'au numéro huit. À ce moment, Harry caressa la peau chauffée et rappela à Draco que les deux derniers coups seraient donnés par la brosse.

Le blond qui pleurait déjà hocha la tête avec un faible gémissement.

Bien qu'il ne fût pas en mesure de le voir, il y avait une étrange excitation dans les yeux de son maître, il leva l'outil et le laissa tomber dans un impact douloureux sur le derrière de Draco.

"Neuf, Maitre," s'écria Draco.

"Cela fait un si joli son, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Harry. «Ce sera le dernier pour l'instant." Encore une fois la brosse se leva avant de retombé.

"Dix, Maître." gémit Draco.

"Tu as été un bon garçon, Draco." murmura Harry aidant le blond à se lever. «Tu mérites une récompense pour t'être si bien comportés pendant ta punition."

Draco se mordit la lèvre alors que son cul palpitait. Il était très excité, mais il ne pensait pas que demander un orgasme était une bonne idée avant son dépucelage. Mais peut-être que ... «Puis-je regarder pendant que vous avez des relations sexuelles avec Severus, Maître?"

Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent sous l'excitation. «C'est une belle idée, Dragon ... mais tu ne seras pas autorisés à te toucher. Es-tu certain de le vouloir?"

«Oui, Maître, s'il vous plaît?" gémit Draco.

Harry appela Bonny et demanda la présence de Severus.

~ OOO ~

Quelques secondes plus tard l'homme aux cheveux sombres apparut devant lui.

"Draco a gagné une récompense et son souhait est de nous regarder tous les deux en action." l'informa Harry. "Le déjeuner sera servi après."

«Je serais heureux de rendre service ... Harry." sourit Severus en enlevant sa robe. "Merci, Draco."

"Pour être sûr que tu ne te touches pas, Draco, je vais te donner cet appareil merveilleux."

Harry convoqua un élément de la commode. Un anneau de platine atterri dans sa paume, il avait la forme d'un dragon avec des yeux d'émeraude. .

«C'est un dispositif de chasteté ... il a été magiquement améliorées pour s'adapter correctement. Ne t'inquiètes pas quand il se déplace." Il glissa l'anneau vers la base du sexe déjà dur de Draco. Après un moment, le dragon sembla prendre vie. Il tourbillonna autour de la verge du blond pour s'arrêter, les griffes moulées autour des boules de Draco tandis qu'un anneau d'écailles été enroulé autour de la base de sa queue. Les yeux du dragon avaient changé de couleur pour une couleur grise qui correspondait aux yeux de Draco et la tête de la créature entourait la tête de la queue de Draco avec sa bouche ouverte encadrant la fente.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent quand il vit une autre preuve de son asservissement. «C'est si joli,» chuchota-t-il.

"Oui, il ne te permettra pas de jouir et mordra ton doigt si tu essayes de te toucher,» lui dit Harry, en posant un doigt près des dents du dragon sur la fente de la queue de son esclave. "Maintenant, il est temps s'augmenter la taille la taille du bouchon et je te donnerais ta récompense." Harry sourit en agitant sa baguette.

Draco gémit quand il sentit le bouchon à l'intérieur de lui grandir un peu plus avant de s'arrêter.

Severus avait terminé de se déshabiller et baissa la tête en direction de Harry.

"Avant le dîner, je l'agrandirait de nouveau." Lui dit Harry. "Maintenant, Dragon, je tiens à t'avertir que je vais être un peu plus dur avec lui qu'avec toi parce qu'il a l'expérience nécessaire pour être en mesure de profiter d'un peu de manipulation brutale.». La brun jeta un regard à Draco avant de passer son attention à son autre esclave. «Tu dois garder le silence jusqu'à ce que j'en ai fini avec Severus."

Draco hocha la tête. "Je serai tranquille."

«Bien,» répondit Harry doucement. «Severus, à genoux ... quand tu te présentes à moi sexuellement, tu ne m'appelleras maître. Suis-je clair?"

Severus hocha la tête, se mettant sur ses genoux et gardant les yeux sur le sol. "Oui, Maître."

"Draco m'a donné une belle fellation hier soir." Harry sourit comme il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs, "Voyons voir si tu peux faire mieux."

Severus ne dit rien quand il ouvrit la bouche et accepta le sexe d'Harry. Il la grignota légèrement sur le bord du prépuce avant d'utiliser le bout de sa langue pour plonger à l'intérieur de la poche sensible de la peau.

"Veux-tu une gorge profonde, Sevy?" demanda Harry à bout de souffle.

En réponse, Severus détendit les muscles de sa gorge et prit Harry aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait.

"Bien, Sevy!" gémit Harry quand il sentit la gorge de Severus convulser autour de sa queue. "Penses-tus que pouvoir avaler toute ma charge sans perdre une goutte? Draco ne pouvait pas et j'espérais que tu m'aiderais à lui apprendre ..."

Severus déglutit autour de la queue de son maître avant de se reculer pour répondre. «Oui, Maître ... je serais heureux de vous aider."

«Bien,» sourit Harry. «Quand je ne suis pas là, tu as la permission d'accéder à sa bouche uniquement."

"Et son cul?" sourit Severus.

«Ne t'avises pas de sourire en coin en t'adressant à moi!" Harry le gifla au visage. "Tu dois être en ma présence et avoir mon autorisation expresse chaque fois que ta bite va près du cul de mon dragon. Il m'appartient à moi!"

«Oui, Maître, je suis désolé, Maître." Souffla Severus.

"Maintenant remet ta bouche au travail", exigea Harry.

Les lèvres de Severus tremblaient quand elles entourèrent à nouveau l'organe de son maître. Il leva une main pour caresser les couilles d'Harry.

"Oui Mmmm, Sevy ! Oui, tu es une bonne salope!" gémit Harry.

Il saisit les cheveux de l'homme plus âgé et commença à baiser la bouche chaude et humide qui le faisait se sentir si bien. Severus gémit de plaisir autour de la queue de son Maître.

"Mon doux Serpent, Sevy!" Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent comme il tira Severus si près que son nez était enterré dans les poils pubiens d'Harry. «Je suis si proche! Un autre gémissement et je viens."

Severus le voulait et gémit avant de sentir le liquide chaud se rependre dans sa bouche. Harry sentait la gorge de Severus se détendre comme il commença à avaler de plus en plus de sperme blanc crémeux d'Harry. Quand Harry retira sa queue de la bouche de son esclave, les deux hommes été haletant. Harry regarda profondément dans les yeux brun foncé de Severus Rogue.

«Tu vas lui apprendre... et tu seras récompensé pour cela."

Les yeux de Severus se fermèrent quand il hocha la tête.

"Pour l'instant, je pense que je vais montrer à Draco certains des jouets que je vais utiliser sur lui."

Harry fit quelques mouvements de baguette rapides et plusieurs jouets volèrent de la commode à côté de lui. "Nous avons d'abord ces petites pinces. Ils s'adaptent facilement sur les mamelons." Harry sourit quand il pinça un téton de Severus avant de fixer la pince.

Severus gémit quand il senti la morsure sur sa chaire.

Après avoir fait la même chose à l'autre, et savourant la réactivité de Severus, Harry leva un cock-ring (je n'ai pas de traduction pour ça) et le plaça à la base de la queue de l'homme plus âgé. «Il s'agit d'une autre version de l'anneau que tu portes mon dragon. Tout ce qu'il va faire, c'est empêcher ma salope de jouir trop vite."

Draco hocha la tête et montra un grand objet en verre transparent qui avait la forme d'un pénis.

"C'est un gode, Draco." dit Harry quand il prit l'objet dans sa main. «Il est un peu plus grand que la plupart et il y a cette petite manivelle Elle va dans ton trou avec un peu de lubrifiant et, quand j'utilise la manivelle, ces bosses et ces pointes arrondies se déplacent contre les parois internes de ton cul." Il sourit comme appela un pot de lubrifiant afin qu'il puisse faire une démonstration. "Sevy, sur tes mains et tes genoux sur le lit."

Le maitre des potions fit ce qu'il lui été demander ne voulant pas recevoir une autre gifle.

Draco se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il regarda Harry préparer Severus. La vue des doigts d'Harry glissant dans et hors du corps de son ancien mentor le rendait plus dur que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il était difficile de se retenir de se toucher. Harry avait quatre doigts glissant facilement dans et hors du trou de Severus, maintenant, et Draco regarda Harry insérer le gode à la place de ses doigts.

"Sevy, à qui appartiens-tu?" demanda doucement Harry en actionnant manivelle.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres gémit. "A Vous, Maître!"

"Dis mon nom, Sevy," ordonna Harry alors qu'il continuait à tourner la manivelle. "Qui es ton maitre?"

"Harry Potter! J'appartiens à Harry Potter!" Severus luttait contre l'envie de tomber vers l'avant, ses bras tremblant ayant de plus en plus de mal à supporter son poids.

«C'est vrai. Severus Rogue appartient à Harry Potter." Harry sourit. "Ce cul, cette queue et cette bouche incroyable m'appartiennent aussi. Aimes-tu ce gode, Sevy?"

"O…Oui, Maître, oh! Salazar, sauve-moi!" Severus haletait alors qu'Harry continuait à tourner la manivelle.

"Tu ne peux pas venir tant que je ne suis pas à l'intérieur de toi. Est-ce clair?" Demanda Harry.

«Oui, Maître," gémit Severus.

"Draco, souhaites-tu lécher le sexe de Sevy?" offrit Harry.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. "Seulement si vous le voulez, Maître ... mais je préfère rester purement vôtre jusqu'à ce que vous m'ayez réclamé correctement."

Harry sourit. "Dragon, je pense que tu es l'esclave parfait."

Draco rougit.

Harry agita sa baguette et la manivelle se mis à tourner seule tandis qu'Harry se déplaçait pour attraper le dernier jouet. "Cette baguette vibre," dit-il à Draco. "Je peux la poser sur son corps et le stimuler n'importe où n'importe quand."

Severus gémit quand il sentit le vibreur toucher ses tétons et gémit en la sentant se déplacer le long de sa queue. Harry sourit et retira le gode à l'intérieur de son esclave. "Il est temps Draco, c'est ce que tu voulais voir, n'est-ce pas?"

Draco hocha la tête et Harry retourna Severus sur son dos.

« Tu ne pourras venir que quand je te le permettrais, pas avant."

Severus hocha la tête rapidement.

«Tu peux demander et supplier autant que tu veux mais ça ne changeras pas le fait que je ne t'autoriserais à venir que lorsque je le souhaiterais." lui dit Harry fixant les bras de Severus à la tête du lit en jetant un sort de protection contre les maladies sans aucune diminution des sensations.

L'homme grogna quand Harry recommença à le caresser.

"Demandes-le, Sevy ..." chuchota le plus jeune.

"S'il vous plaît, Maître, baisez-moi?" Demanda Severus avec une note désespérée audible dans sa voix.

Harry n'as pas répondu avant de placer le bout de son sexe contre l'ouverture de Severus. Il gémit quand il se glissa profondément et lentement à l'intérieur.

"Ta chaleur est si accueillant, Severus. Tu es si serré et c'est délicieusement inattendu compte tenu de nos activités précédentes. Je pourrais avoir du mal à décider lequel entre toi et le cul de Draco sera mon préféré ..."

"Salazar, Maître! N'hésitez pas à me baiser! S'il vous plaît!" se mit à mendier Severus.

"Pas encore, Sevy," dit Harry enlevant une des pinces de ses tétons avant de lécher et sucer la chair maltraitée.

Severus gémit tandis qu'Harry se mit à bouger à l'intérieur de son esclave. "S'il vous plaît, oh s'il vous plaît, Maître s'il vous plaît laissez-moi jouir"

"Non" murmura-t-il, en prenant l'autre mamelon pour reproduire le même traitement.

Severus se mit à sangloter, "Maître, s'il vous plaît, je suis si proche, il faut que je vienne!"

Harry vit une lame larme au coin de l'œil brun. Il enleva l'anneau et caressa deux fois la longueur dur de son esclave avant de venir à l'intérieur du cul de Severus. "Maintenant, tu peux venir pour moi, salope."

Severus arqua son dos dans un gémissement quand il obéi à l'ordre d'Harry, couvrant son ventre de sa semence. Harry le tenait fermement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que Severus s'était calmé.

«Tu t'es bien comporté ... J'ai vraiment apprécié..." murmura-t-il avant de regarder la réaction de Draco.

Le blond était à bout de souffle dans son état excité. "S'il vous plaît ..."

Harry prit le vierge dans son étreinte. "Veux-tu jouir, Draco?"

Draco hocha la tête frénétiquement.

«Tu dois choisir. Si tu choisis de venir maintenant sera une seule fois, et je ne te permettrais de ne venir qu'une seule autre fois plus tard. Sinon, tu peux attendre et je te ferais jouir plusieurs fois après le repas." Averti Harry observant le blond qui se tortillait en geignant.

«Maître, s'il vous plaît. Il est vierge. Donnez-lui un peu de temps avant de prendre de telles décisions," demanda Severus, voulant que son ancien protégé soit heureux. "Il devrait être autorisé à jouir autant de fois qu'il le souhaite au cours de sa première fois."

«Si je te permets d'influencer ma décision, vous devras payer le prix. Est-ce que tu veux?" Demanda Harry.

"Si cela permet à Draco une journée et une nuit agréable alors je payerais le prix que vous souhaitez, Maitre,"

"Pas de sexe jusqu'à demain cette heure, Sevy ... et tu porteras un dispositif de chasteté pour s'en assurer."

Harry sourit quand il jeta un sort de nettoyage pour effacer les vestiges de leur plaisir passé et prit un objet en forme de poire. "Ceci est une adaptation d'un instrument de torture moldu. Tu as peut-être déjà entendu parler. La poire d'angoisse ... Il était utilisé sur les sorcières présumées, les menteurs, les blasphémateurs et même les homosexuels ..."

Severus le regarda fixement. "J'en ai entendu parler... oui."

«Il s'agit d'une version moderne mais aussi magique appelé le asslock ultime (pas de traduction non plus désolée). Lorsque j'utilise le sort exact les pétales fleurissent à l'intérieur de ton corps et ne peut être retirée que par le lanceur de ce sort." Harry jeta un sort de lubrification sur ses doigts et commença à étirer de nouveau l'entrée de son esclave. Quand il vit que Severus gémir, Harry plaça la poire en métal dans son corps et la tapota avec sa baguette. Il convoqua de la commode ce qui ressemblait à une ceinture. Quand Harry la plaça autour de la taille de Severus et la serra, une sangle passait de l'arrière vers l'avant formant une cage autour du sexe. Harry sourit à Severus.

«Au moins, Draco peut avoir son plaisir," dit Severus haletant doucement à l'intense sentiment de satiété dans son anus.

«Draco, remercie-le pour sa générosité avec un baiser." chuchota Harry à son esclave virginale.

Draco se pencha et effleura les lèvres de Severus avec les siennes. Severus attrapa le jeune blond par ses bras et approfondit le baiser. Draco se plongea dans le baiser pendant que son ainé pillait sa bouche, mais bientôt recula.

"Bon garçon, Dragon». Harry lança un regard noir à l'homme sombre. "Severus, tu peux aller chercher Lucius et nous retrouver pour déjeuner dans la salle à manger. Nous ne serons pas longs», lui dit Harry alors qu'il tirait Draco dans ses bras et se mit à l'embrasser. Lorsque les deux furent seuls, Harry enleva l'anneau dragon et appuya sa queue à demi dure contre le dos de Draco avant de refermé un bras autour des bras pliés de Draco, confinant efficacement son esclave. «Au bout d'un moment, je vais te mettrais dans cette position et te lierai les mains. Imagine-moi à l'intérieur de toi..."

Draco gémit, se frottant le dos contre l'érection d'Harry.

"Je passerais mon bras autour de toi et prendrais dans ma main cette belle bite ..." raconta Harry d'une voix sensuelle en faisant exactement ce qu'il a disait.

Draco gémit quand le pouce du brun glissa sur la fente de sa queue. "S'il vous plaît, Maître !"

"Pas encore, ma douce,» murmura Harry. "Je ne vais pas venir à l'intérieur de toi tout de suite... Je vais juste te masturber. Tu es un bon garçon, au lieu de pleurer et de te plaindre, il te suffit de gémir et de profiter de ce que je te fais jusqu'à ce que je te permette de mendier. Quand je t'en donnerrais la permission, tu le ferras avec désespoir et des larmes et je continuerais à te taquiner ... mais après, je te caresserais fermement ton sexe plusieurs fois pendant que tu chanteras pour moi les mots «s'il vous plaît Maitre..."

"S'il vous plaît, Maître? S'il vous plaît, Maître ..." chanta Draco dans un murmure rauque.

Harry sourit et embrassa le cou de Draco avant de caresser sa queue "Viens pour moi."

Ce fut à ce moment que Draco cria Harry tenant toujours sa queue. Quand Draco se calma , un peu plus tard , il se tourna vers Harry en lui souriant toujours dans les bras de son maître. «Merci, Maître."

"Mon cher Dragon ..." s'émerveilla Harry. "Tu es si parfaitement docile. Comment sais-tu ce que je veux de toi à chaque fois?"

«C'est dans ma nature ...» Draco haussa les épaules, sachant qu'il était temps de révéler un secret de famille bien gardé à son Maître. "Vous voyez, Maitre, les Malefoy ont une énorme série de soumis dans leur sang. Père voulait obéir à Voldemort parce qu'il était puissant et avait la plupart des mêmes croyances, mais Voldemort ne voulait pas d'esclaves sexuels. Je n'ai jamais eu de rapports sexuels parce que je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un à qui j'apprécierais d'obéir ... et maintenant je vous ai été donné et que je n'ai pas le choix d'obéir ou je vivrais une vie solitaire sans sexe ou affection ».

Harry a commencé à protester, mais Draco l'embrassa rapidement.

«Je sais ce que vous allez dire, mais si je ne voulais pas vous obéir j'aurais demandé un autre devoir que d'être dans votre lit quand vous avez posé la question hier. Je vois votre pouvoir ... votre protection. Tu aurais pu me traîner ici par les cheveux et me violée la nuit dernière, Maître ... »Le visage de Draco brûla à la trahison de ses émotions dans sa voix. "Pourtant, vous me gâter à la place ... J'aime la façon dont vous me traiter. J'aime la façon dont vous avez traité Severus. Je resterais vôtre, même si le Magemagot me libérais demain."

Harry regarda le blond avec étonnement avant de l'embrasser doucement mais profondément. Bientôt, il se mit à fouiller la bouche de Draco. Quand il s'arrêta pour leur permettre de respirer, Harry murmura au blond: «Je ne peux pas attendre ce soir, Dragon. Tu es à moi et je veux m'enterrer dans ton cul chaud et serré."

«Attendez, Maître!" gémit Draco. "S'il vous plaît attendez, j'ai terriblement faim, Maître ..."

Harry s'arrêta instantanément lorsque Draco dit lui demanda d'attendre. «Tu as faim, Dragon? Alors allons manger et puis nous verrons comment Lucius et Severus s'en tirent avec leurs fonctions. Je ne suis pas encore remis de mon moment avec Severus de toute façon." Le petit blond se leva pour ramasser ses habilles avant de sentir le bouchon toujours à sa place s'agrandir légèrement le faisant haleter et s'écrouler sur ses genoux.

« Maitre ! »

« Je te l'avais dit que je le ferais. Aller habilles-toi »

Quand Draco fini de s'habiller, Harry remis la laisse en place et mena son esclave à la salle à manger.

* * *

Et voilà! A pluche.


End file.
